


Addressing the issue

by onion_kid



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Boys in dresses, Gen, Leading by example, Not all heroes wear capes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onion_kid/pseuds/onion_kid
Summary: Some of the adults aren't too pleased by Robbie's choice of clothing, and Sportacus decides to set a good example for the children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone that's waiting on an update for my other fic, sorry that it's been so long since I've posted! My laptop is in another country and I have no wish to type up long fics on my phone. This one was just short enough to copy from my notebook, though, so enjoy :)

"Are you okay?"

Miss Busybody dusts off her dress and steps away from the gaping hole in the path. Goodness knows how long it had been there, just waiting for an unsuspecting passer-by to fall victim to it. "Oh, I'm fine now thanks to you, Sportacus. Really, somebody really ought to do something about that rotten man. He's a danger to respectable citizens."

"Robbie _can_ be a bit careless," Sportacus admits.

"I don't know what else you'd expect, though, from a man like _that_. Prancing about in those clothes. It isn't decent."

"Do you mean his birthday fairy costume? I thought it was quite clever. I'd never been to a party with a birthday fairy before."

She purses her lips. "Well, perhaps it's different in the North. You must understand, Sportacus, that there are some things men simply don't wear, and certainly not in public. Oh, I wish he wouldn't insist on flaunting it in front of the children."

She looks like she's got more to say, but Sportacus' crystal flashes. "Someone's in trouble!"

"Well, go save them," Miss Busybody says, and Sportacus flips away. The trouble turns out to be the kitten stuck in yet another tree. Sportacus fetches it down, but when he sets it on the ground it meows piteously until he picks it up again. He leans against the tree and pats it gently.

He can't flip away, and it gives him some time to think. Robbie constantly has new costumes and inventions. Sportacus, on the other hand, wears the same thing every day. He doesn't really understand fashion, but he's a role model for the children all the same. Is he giving the children the right idea about what an upstanding hero should wear?

The kitten purrs, and he scratches its head idly. Maybe he should look into wearing something that isn't his regular outfit.

* * *

 

Day dawns, his crystal beeps, and Sportacus rushes to the rescue.

"Wow, Sportacus! You look so different today!" Stephanie exclaims as she climbs down the ladder, now being held safely in place by Sportacus. The hero smiles cheekily.

"Do you like it?" he asks, twirling around to show off his dress. "I'm not so good with fashion, so I copied the design from a very good friend of mine."

Stephanie giggles. "Did Robbie help you with it? How did you get it just the right shade of pink? What happened to your normal clothes?"

"One question at a time, Stephanie. Yes, Robbie helped me. I don't know how he did it. And I'm wearing it because I want to. Heroes can wear whatever they like, you know. It's just a piece of clothing. All that matters is that you're comfortable in it."

Someone crouching behind the wall exclaims, "just a piece of clothing!", then makes a sound that sounds an awful lot like someone clapping their hands over their mouth. Sportacus smiles and deliberately looks at Stephanie, away from the wall. Stephanie raises an eyebrow.

"Anyone who tells you that someone is worth less because of the pieces of fabric they put on their body is mistaken," Sportacus continues gently. "As long as you're happy in it, it doesn't matter what other people think." 

"I think you look super cool," Stephanie says.

Sportacus laughs. "I learned from the best."

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Why don't we play soccer?" Sportacus suggests. "I'll get a soccer ball if you find the others."

"Yeah!"

They dash off, all thoughts of suspicious noises forgotten. Behind the wall, Robbie Rotten smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a beautiful drawing of Sportacus and Stephanie that you can see here: https://onion-kid.tumblr.com/post/157851203347/chubbydorian-an-anon-about-a-week-ago-requested
> 
> p.s. thanks for letting me know about the broken link :)


End file.
